


Perwaine Drabbles

by Ayantiel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/pseuds/Ayantiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Because I'm in too deep and need more of these idiots in my life. Fluff, smut, romance, cuddles, and plenty of stupidity. Anything goes. I will give relevant ratings/warnings before each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they are about to kiss for the first time, Percy is a bundle of nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Fluff
> 
> Modern Era  
> Rating: General Audiences

They had been friends for so long, Percy could hardly even remember what it was like before he met Gwaine. He was a constant presence in his life. Even when they were apart, they kept in touch through any kind of social media. Percy had never been that big on texting, but then Gwaine happened, and lo and behold, he was reaching for his phone as soon as he heard Gwaine’s personalised text tone. Or rather, when he heard his phone vibrate, cause Gwaine’s personalised text tone was “I’m sexy and I know it” which Gwaine himself had installed when Percy had been asleep. He didn’t need Gwaine to know that he had kept it on though.

The point was, Percy was the sort of bloke who liked consistency. He liked the familiar. It made him feel comfortable to know what he could expect. So the fact that his relationship with his best friend was about to change scared the piss out of him. They were standing close, which was nothing new. Gwaine did not know the meaning of personal space after all. But the staring at each other’s lips _was_ new. It was exciting, and god he had fantasised about kissing those lips for fucking years. But this was not happening within the safety of his dreams. 

Oh god, he was leaning closer…

There was a touch of Gwaine’s hand on his own and Percy flinched. Gwaine paused and looked up into his eyes, searching for any indication that Percy didn’t want this. Percy attempted an encouraging smile, but it probably turned out more like a grimace. Gwaine seemed to get the idea though.

“It’s just me, relax.” He whispered. His eyes twinkled with amusement.  
Percy let out a breathless laugh. Some of the tension slipped away from him.

“Yeah, nothing special. Just my best friend about to kiss me. No pressure.” He said. Gwaine grinned.

“You and I both know I’m a fucking easy lay.”

Percy laughed and shook his head.  
“Oh shut up”

Before Gwaine could even begin to say the words ‘make me’ Percy leaned in and claimed his lips. It was a bit clumsy at first, Gwaine was taken by surprise and Percy was still shaking with nerves. But then Gwaine pulled him closer and took control of the kiss, allowing Percy to simply follow his lead.  
Gwaine was right. This was just the two of them. He finally relaxed into the kiss. He cupped Gwaine’s face with one hand, the other resting on Gwaine’s waist. He had to break away with a snort when Gwaine promptly grabbed his arse.

“Told you I was an easy lay.” Gwaine said with an utterly unapologetic grin.

“Good thing I love that about you.” Percy murmured and kissed him again.


	2. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival loves Gwaine's hair and Gwaine takes full advantage of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff and a bit of silliness.
> 
> Canon Era  
> Rating: General Audiences

Gwaine had discovered something wonderful today. Well, he still needed his suspicions confirmed, but he was pretty sure he was onto something. Either he had had something stuck in his hair for the past weeks and Percival was the only one to notice, or Percival just really, really liked Gwaine’s hair.

He was kind of surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier. It wasn’t like Percival was hard to miss. And Gwaine had been looking too. But perhaps he had been a little preoccupied by daydreaming about what it would be like to have Percival’s hands in his hair, and on other parts of his body, to notice that Percival had been looking his way too. Now that he had noticed though, Gwaine was going to make use of it.

The first step was to get Percival’s hands in his hair. Luckily this wasn’t particularly difficult. A simple ‘hey I think there’s a leaf caught in my hair or something, help me out?’ was enough to get Percival’s fingers carding through his hair. Perhaps Percival thought he was being sneaky, combing through Gwaine’s hair longer than was strictly necessary, but Gwaine was grinning like a cat that got the cream. And pretty close to purring too.

After that it was child’s play to get Percival to play with his hair. He’d only had to use an excuse similar to the first one, for the next couple of times. But before long Gwaine only had to sit near Percival, preferably a bit in front of him, and Percival simply could not resist.

“You have something in your hair” Percival would murmur and Gwaine would not be able to suppress a grin. They both knew it was bullshit. They both knew the other knew it was bullshit too. But it was just easier to play this little game than talk about confusing feelings. Plus it felt damn nice to have his hair played with, Gwaine decided. It was a win-win.  
It became a habit for them. Whenever it was just the two of them, be it on patrol or on guard duty or what not, they would find a moment to take a break, and as soon as Gwaine sat down, Percival’s fingers would be in his hair. It was relaxing to the both of them, just the familiarity of it. It was the easiest thing for Gwaine to one day lean back against Percival with a pleased little sigh and just enjoy the sensation.

Percival paused and for a second Gwaine worried if he’d gone too far, if he had ruined this fragile balance between them, but then Percival shifted and gently pulled at Gwaine’s shoulders.

“Here, lay down.” He said softly. Gwaine let himself be guided down until his head was on Percival’s lap. He looked up at his friend, who simply smiled and resumed petting his hair.

Gwaine couldn’t help but feel something important had changed between them with this small gesture. But looking up at Percival now, he decided it could wait. With a smile, he closed his eyes.


End file.
